


Visit to Asgard

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Steve gets to see Asgard





	Visit to Asgard

Steve Rogers looked around at the world before him and all he could do was gasp. After being transported via the Bifrost, he found himself walking across a long bridge to a city made completely of gold.

“My god.” he whispered as they walked.

When Thor had insisted on bringing him to the world, he had been uncertain and concerned. Now, he felt almost blessed that he had been allowed to come here. They made it to the castle and Loki was standing there.

“Welcome back, Brother, Sister, Man of Iron.” he paused.

“And Steve Rogers.” Thor said proudly.

Loki’s eyes widened a tiny bit and he leaned in.

“The Steve Rogers? The Captain Man of Iron told us so much about? How thrilling.” Loki said curiously.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Sir.” Steve said.

“This is my brother, Loki. God of Mischief.” Thor introduced.

Steve looked at Tony, who just shrugged.

“He sounds more intimidating than he is.” Tony admitted.

“Oh, I can be quite intimidating, Man of Iron. You just haven’t caught me on a bad day yet.” Loki said sweetly.

“I dunno, that one time you showed up at my house as a cat kind of sucked.” Tony said smirking.

“A...cat?” Steve asked.

He watched as Loki shrunk down to a small black cat with gold markings. Steve blinked and then nodded his head.

“I feel a little out of my league here.” Steve admitted.

“That is to be expected.” Loki said as he shifted back.

“You get used to it. Kind of.” Tony said.

They continued into the palace and Thor looked around.

“No redecorating this time, Brother?” Thor said.

“Please, as if I need to. You have no taste, Brother, so you let me design the palace as I pleased.” Loki replied.

“Well, I did expect some kind of change.” Hela stated.

“Patience, Sister.” Loki smirked.

“So, did you fill the fountain with snakes or something? Or are you going to leave us guessing?” Tony asked.

Loki looked over at him.

“Come now, Man of Iron. What fun would that be.” Loki said.

Steve watched them all with interest. He was curious to see the dynamic between them all.

“So, Captain, where do you wish to go first?” Thor asked.

“Actually, Brother, I do apologize, but it seems you are needed before we can do anything more.” Loki said.

“Needed?” Thor asked.

“There are two diplomats in the throne room. They came this morning with urgent news, but they refused to say a word to myself or anyone else. They will only speak with you.” Loki stated.

“I see. Then I will leave you, Sister, to show our new guest around. Duty calls.” Thor said.

“I would be pleased, Brother.” Hela replied.

Thor and Loki walked off, leaving Steve, Hela and Tony behind. Hela hummed lightly and wondered what her younger sibling was up to. She certainly did not sense anyone in the throne room. She turned to Steve and smiled.

“Shall we walk?” she asked.

“Please.” he replied.

They continued to wander around the palace, Steve seemed absolutely memorized by the architecture and beauty around him. At one point, Tony walked off to take a phone call and Hela decided to get right to the point.

“Asgard truly is amazing.” Steve muttered.

“Yes, so you can understand why we were so insistent to only get the best when it comes to your world.” Hela stated as they passed through the gardens.

“It does make a lot of sense.” Steve admitted slowly. 

“Captain, what is your plan for our world?” Hela demanded.

He looked at her and then looked down.

“To be honest, ma’am, I don’t even know. When I was awakened from the ice, it was explained to me that my world was on the brink of collapse. That we are, potentially, just years away from being extinct as a species. They told me it would be my job to find out about Asgard and figure out a way to keep your people from enslaving us all.” Steve admitted.

Hela nodded along. She had thought as much.

“Ma’am, I don’t mean to be rude, but...that is not at all what your brother, the King, is planning is it?” Steve asked.

“As far as I know, Thor has absolutely no care for conquest.” Hela replied.

Steve sighed and looked away.

“Why is it you are so against the Man of Iron?” she asked.

“His father was my friend, I trusted the man immensely, but when I woke up, they told me that Mr. Stark had sullied his reputation and ruined the company Howard loved so much. They showed me videos that told me he was little more than a playboy.” Steve stated.

“But?” Hela asked.

“But...if that was true, which I am starting to highly doubt it is, I doubt that King Thor, Advisor Loki and yourself would trust him so much. So now, I don’t know what to think.” Steve sighed.

“Then perhaps, you should stop listening to those around you and start speaking to him on on one. He is difficult, as we all are in our own way, but I believe you would not find a better person to have your back.” Hela stated.

“Thank you, ma’am. I will take that to heart.” Steve replied.

“Ah, sorry about that.” Tony said walking back over.

“No fear, Man of Iron. We were just talking.” Hela said sweetly.

“Loki, I do not understand why you lied to me. There was no one there.” Thor said annoyed as he came out to the gardens.

“My apologizes, Brother, but I personally thought it was rather clever.” Loki snickered.

“Yes, yes, the anti-gravity trick is always very amusing, but we have guests.” Thor said.

Tony snickered as Loki simply shrugged. He didn’t really seem that sorry about it. Steve just smiled. It reminded him a bit of Bucky and he as kids. The pain in his chest was back and he rubbed it idly.

“Are you well, Captain?” Loki asked curiously.

“Ah, yes, I apologize. It just...reminded me of someone.” Steve said.

“Someone good I hope.” Thor replied.

“The best.” Steve said softly.

They continued on, Steve asking questions as Loki, Thor and Hela took time to explain. As they walked, Steve was startled to see how many people came up to talk to, not just the king, but Tony. Warriors came to show him new weapons or battle scars. Diplomats came to pick his brain about this problem or that issue. It seemed to Steve that Asgard had, not only embraced Tony, but considered him one of them. As Hela, Thor and Tony were pulled into a conversation about border control, Loki took the time to move beside Steve.

“Fascinating, isn’t it?” Loki asked.

Steve jumped a bit, turning to him.

“Sir?” he asked.

“Man of Iron has made allies in several realms, you see. He has quite the way with words.” Loki said simply.

Steve sighed deeply. It seems like he was being asked to fill very big shoes. As they stood there, Loki eyed the Captain.

“Do you have a question, Advisor?” Steve asked.

Loki smirked. So he was catching on. Good.

“I have many, but just one pertains to you, Captain.” Loki replied.

“I’m all ears.” Steve said, but Loki shook his head.

“Not here. Not now, Captain. Too many eyes. Too many ears.” Loki replied without blinking.

Steve nodded slowly, but seemed suddenly unnerved. He glanced around himself and did notice many people watching them from various windows and balconies. As Thor called Loki over to look over a map, Tony came back to stand by the Captain.

“I am starting to get the feeling I am being guarded here.” Steve said.

“Oh you are. Believe me, you do not want to be left alone in the courtyard. Everyone seems to see that as a chance to talk to you. I got trapped here once for five hours, talking.” Tony said with mirth.

“I see.” Steve said simply.

He wasn’t quite sure why that was a bad thing, but he left it alone. Maybe one day he would have the courage to ask about it. Today was not that day.


End file.
